currentworldfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Incidents in August 2015
List of Incidents in August 2015 A suicide attack by the PKK kills two Turkish Army soldiers and injures 24 near the Iran border on August 2. A Syrian jet crashes into an Ariha marketplace, killing 31 people, on August 3. On August 4, two passenger trains in India derail while crossing flooded tracks, killing 31 people. On August 6, an Afghanistan suicide bombing kills 8 people; a Saudi suicide bomb killed 15 people; a helicopter crash in southern Zabul, Afghanistan killed 17 people; and a Pakistani military helicopter crashed, killing 11 people. On August 7, Islamic militants stormed two hotels in Mali, killing 3 Malian soldiers and a U.N. peacekeeper; a truck bomb killed 15 people; a bombing outside the Kabul police academy killed 20 people. On August 8, an overnight attack on Camp Integrity in Kabul killed one NATO service member, along with eight support staff and two Taliban insurgents; a Rwandan soldier went on a shooting spree in Bangui, CAR, killing four fellow UN peacekeepers before turning the gun on himself; a man in Houston, Texas killed six children and two adults in a shooting spree. On August 10, two women attacked the US consulate in Istanbul with automatic weapons, but killed no one; a suicide bomb in Kabul International Airport killed 5 people; Islamic State suicide bombing in Iraqi city of Baquba killed 30 people. On August 11, a Boko Haram bomb attack killed 50 people in Borno State; in Washington, a gunman on a mass shooting spree killed one person and fired on homes before he was stopped by police. On August 12, a massive explosion in Tianjin at a chemical plant killed 123 people; at least 40 people killed by artillery strikes in Damascus, Syria. On August 13, a truck bombing in Baghdad killed 76 people. On August 14, a road accident in India killed 13 pilgrims; masked gunmen in Sao Paulo killed 19 people at multiple locations. On August 15, Islamic State bombings in Baghdad killed 21 people; a suicide bomber in Nigeria killed 3 people; at least 40 Libyan migrants died of suffocation in a boat in the Mediterranean. On August 16, more than 110 people were killed following Syrian air raids on Douma; 8 people were killed over the past week in Kashmir between India and Pakistan; an Indonesian plane went missing in Papua, killing 54 people; two suspected suicide bombers in Pakistan killed 21 people. On August 17, a bomb exploded in Bangkok, Thailand, killing at least 19 people. On August 18, fighting intensified in Ukraine through heavy shelling. On August 19, a Boko Haram attack on Yadin Kukuwa killed at least 151 people; a suicide bomber in Baiji killed 20 Iraqi Army troops; fighting resumed in South Sudan after failure of negotiations; at least 8 soldiers were killed in a Kurdish bomb attack; police in St. Louis dispersed protesters with tear gas. On August 20, a series of blasts in Egypt killed 30 people; North Korea and South Korea exchanged artillery fire; a mid-air collision between two aircraft in Slovakia killed 7 people. On August 21, Saudi-led airstrikes in Yemen's Taiz killed 65 civilians; five people were wounded on an Amsterdam-Paris train after a gunman opened fire. On August 22, an al-Shabaab suicide bomber attacked a Somali military training base, killing 16 people; five people were killed in a suicide bombing in Mogadishu; an Afghan suicide bomber killed 12 people at a NATO convoy in Kabul; over 50 people killed in Douma, Syria following missile strikes; a Hawker Hunter aircraft crashed during an airshow at Shoreham Airport, UK, killing 11 people; 14 members of an El Salvador street gang are killed. On August 23, a warehouse exploded at a U.S. military facility in Japan, but there were no injuries. Highest Casualties 1. On August 19, a Boko Haram attack on Yadin Kukuwa killed at least 151 people. 2. On August 12, a massive explosion in Tianjin at a chemical plant killed 123 people. 3. On August 16, Syrian air raids on rebel-held Douma killed 110 people. 4. On August 13, a truck bombing in Baghdad killed 76 people. 5. On August 16, an Indonesian plane went missing in Papua, crashing and killing 54 people.